


I Love You

by Oliverstorm



Category: Tales of - Fandom, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverstorm/pseuds/Oliverstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of works that have been suggested to do by people on Tumblr. Check out my blog, feel free to suggest something! It's open to anonymous asking too.</p><p>http://judexludgerwritingprompts.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop AU

The quiet clinging of the tiny bell resonated softly through the small, comfortable coffee shop. Outside was slowly growing more hectic but within the glass walls was a peaceful atmosphere of people just trying to wake up this early in the morning.

 

There were always regulars. People addicted to caffeine, students trying to recover from endless nights of studying, and some just there for the inviting feeling that the small shop carried. In the case of Jude Mathis, case number two applied. Along with studying for his graduation, the teen genius also helped as a doctor and emergencies were always happening. Gently rubbing at his tired honey-brown eyes, Jude gazed around at the familiar bodies he’s always seen but never spoken to. Each kept to their own.

 

For Ludger Kresnik, the first and third principle had him here. The natural addictive substance in the cold drink between his fingers always have a nice rush of energy and everyone around just seemed so…at peace. Working jobs almost all of the time, the pick-me-up was also helpful in aiding his exhaustion. However, always coming here alone made him feel awkward - nearly brushing shoulders with a young, cute man almost daily and never speaking was strange.

Each of the pair had their own usual drinks, and the sounds of the coffee shop around them were too familiar to ears than should have been. Never before had a word been shared between them before, but surprisingly enough, each had thought about the other. What he did, why he came, common things that would come to one’s mind. For all the attempts that had been made at conversing, they had been left at open then closed mouths and left at that.

“What kind do you get?” The question had left Ludger’s lips before he knew it and Jude’s gaze turning to look at him revealed obvious surprise.

“I get hot coffee, because it relaxes me as well as gives me energy. It’s nice for being a student as well as a doctor.” Jude made a soft laugh under his breath, brushing back black hair and then returning,“ What about you?”

“I like cold, because it wakes me up and gives me that boost. I work odd jobs all around town, and it’s nice to have your edge and not be tired all the time.” Ludger replied, watching the other touch his fingertips to the bamboo paper of the hot cup. It seemed to insulate well - having been poured only a few minutes earlier, his new companion’s fingers didn’t seem to be recoiling from the heat. “What’s your name?”

“Jude Mathis.” The black haired researcher took a pause from touching the warm cup to look at the taller other, those brown eyes meeting pale ones. “And what about you?”

“I’m Ludger, Ludger Kresnik.” The black-and-white haired man spoke, quickly adding more to fill in the blanks that were left - or so it seemed to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jude.”

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Ludger.” Jude chuckled and tapped his index finger against the counter, making a soft ‘hmm’ sound under his breath. A comfortable silence took hold of the pair and remained that way until, time passing, Ludger’s phone chimed softly with the message of a notification. In no rush, the older took it out of his pocket with ease and scanned over it briefly. Getting to his feet, he said,“ Ah, I have to go on duty. Next time, wait for me to get here - I’ll pay for you.”

Jude’s gaze followed Ludger while he chuckled. “I’ll take you up on that offer, if you let me pay for the both of us the time after that.” Giving an affirming nod, the older of the pair gave a silly two-fingered salute and then the only trace of his being there was the quickly silenced bell’s ding.

Turning back to the counter, Jude pushed his now-lukewarm drink an inch or so away and called to the waiter. “Please get me a small of what he had.” While the drink was being prepared, the researcher pulled a small notebook out from his pocket and made a small note. ‘You can never really know someone unless you try their favorite coffee.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: [anon] Oh oooh, please do a coffee shop au! That would so awesome!
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, this was a lot of fun to write! It actually got deleted the first time and I had to retype it >.> I’d love to hear if you guys want a part two, otherwise I won’t continue going aha.


	2. Sneezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude sneezes thanks to Rollo, and Ludger gets so startled he falls out of the bed.

Exhaustion from a long day of working was creeping into the bones of both Jude and Ludger, and after finally having the chance to settle down and rest, they both leapt at the chance. Soft breaths were the only sound in the apartment aside from the quiet rumbling of the heater.

Turning his face to look at his boyfriend, Jude rested one of his hands against the other’s chest and twisted the yellow tie in between his slim fingers. Ludger gazed down at the younger other and drew the blanket up higher, leaning closer and resting their foreheads together. A few moments of a peaceful time suspended and seemed to last forever and speed by faster than light. The older of the pair tilted Jude’s head up and pressed a gentle, affectionate kiss onto his lips and lingered for seconds, then leaned away to chuckle nervously. “I love you, Jude.”

The surprise kisses that Ludger would do were the youthful researcher’s favorite - though this one wasn’t entirely unsuspected, it wasn’t exactly planned. Pressing a lazy kiss onto the other’s cheek, Jude murmured,“ I love you too, Ludger.” If it weren’t for that damn heater clunking in the basement, each was sure that he could hear the other’s heartbeat.

A meow spliced the air between the two lovers and Ludger laughed, patting the spot at his side for Rollo to come up between them. “Gods, Rollo.” Jude exhaled sharply and petted the cat’s head, causing him to arch his back and move closer for more. Returning back to their state of just gazing at each other, sleep slowly reached for both and eyes closed. The fat Siamese pressed his flank onto the younger’s stomach and purred, slipping away into unconsciousness as well.

An awkward breathe-in made Jude open his eyes and before he could even let out a warning, a nearly terrifyingly loud sneeze made him shoot up and cover his face. Ludger yelped in shock and pushed himself away from his younger boyfriend - but unknown to him, he was at the edge of the bed. Letting out a sharp huff of pain, the older’s body hit the ground with a thud.

“Ludger! I’m so sorry!” Jude stifled a second sneeze, managing to do so this time, and crouched over the edge of the mattress, gazing with concern at the older on the ground, rubbing his now most likely bruised hip. Ludger got to his feet again and pushed Jude onto the bed, laughing and kissing his nose.

“Rude. I was almost asleep, too.” He muttered softly, only centimeters away from his face now. Moving off to the side of his companion, Ludger moved Rollo to be away from Jude as to not set off his allergic reactions again. Only a quiet meow of protest was heard before the fat cat was off in dreamy land again. Keeping his arms around his partner, the older curled his body around him and closed his eyes again. “Jude, I’m in pain.”

“I’ll get you a Band-Aid in the morning, you baby. Just go to sleep. It’s only a bruise.” Jude was used to being the ‘smaller spoon’ and let his body move to conform against Ludger’s, having no plans to get up and hand his boyfriend a bandage. He closed his honey-brown eyes and relaxed, falling asleep with anticipation for a day off tomorrow - Ludger had one too. 'A whole day for nothing but you. I can’t imagine anything better.’ The young researcher thought to himself before drifting off.

Ludger took a little more time to go to sleep, but ran his fingers through the other’s hair and just admired him for what he was. “Love you, dork-face.” He murmured to the sleeping other and let go himself, holding Jude like he was his own teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: [anon] What if Ludger and Jude are just lying in bed together, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other’s eyes. And then one of them suddenly sneezes and scares the other so badly that they fall out of bed.


	3. Spirius Agent Ludger Kresnik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirius agent Ludger Kresnik is tasked with kidnapping Jude Mathis, the doctor who threatens them, but turns out...he's a nice guy.

“Why did I ever let you talk me into this…?” The angered hiss came from Ludger Kresnik, pressing his back against a wall along with his companion, Jude Mathis. His pale gaze was narrowed at the smaller other who merely shrugged, wearing a small cheeky smile. Around the pair, sirens were wailing to alarm the owners that there were intruders.

“I didn’t - you just came along willingly. Now be quiet!” Jude had snuck around before, having been a doctor and desired by enemies who thought he was a threat, but having a partner in crime made it all the more fun. The youthful researcher’s hand slipped into Ludger’s and laced their fingers together, yanking him off of the wall and darting through the open space. Thanking his stars that they both were fast, the distance was covered in a few fast paces and bullets were licking at their heels until they were in cover again.

Chest to chest, breathing hard, Jude grinned at Ludger. The older glared sternly and put a hand on his head, looking side to side. “Is this a game to you, kid? We could be dying at any second, and you’re just grinning like a doofus.”

Shaking his head, Jude replied,“ It’s no game - it’s just nice to see how your loyalties have shifted, you know.”

Uttering a soft growl under his breath, Ludger pulled Jude closer to him with one hand and his other had a finger on the trigger of his gun, ready to fire. “And that’ll change yet again if you don’t shut your mouth!”

The path to escape was nearly upon them. Having been tasked with kidnapping the young threat Jude Mathis, Ludger had caught the young teen with ease and put him in a cell to be ‘dealt with’ by his boss. After that, no more of the business had anything to do with him. And that’s how it should have ended, with lots of cash in his pocket and the doctor dead. But the story had taken a shifted turn and now the pair both had more trouble on their plates than they ever hoped to. The whole time that Jude was hit and taken away, he was surprisingly polite and complying [after he had been smacked in the eye and receiving a broken nose]. Even now, traces of the sticky blood were on his face, only a few hours old, but it didn’t seem to bother the younger.

Hours of sitting in his crappy housing - a bed, a toilet, and a desk…nearly a cell - while knowing the young doctor’s fate made him think. About how nice he had been to Ludger, even knowing what was going to happen. In fact, the black and white haired man didn’t have a single serious injury on him like had done to Jude - a few scratches, but nothing else. He had snuck down to the prisoner’s much-worse cell and sat beside the teen, on the other side of the bars, and they had talked. Jude’s posture and voice were so inviting that Ludger found himself telling everything - his debt, not wanting to truly hurt people, not wanting to be here. In hushed tones they spoke, until the older had his mind utterly changed and pulled out his keys to break the younger free.

Now they were almost out, futures uncertain - or, at least, Ludger’s. Jude would probably be guarded by his company and school from now on. In a way, Jude felt indebted to the other, and reached up to touch his face and lean up on his tip-toes, eyes closing and pressing a small kiss onto his lips. Not only was it a sort of 'thank you’, the whole time sitting in the cell, Jude had silently admired Ludger’s body and form. It was a win-win reward for the other.

Ludger would have recoiled back, but a wall was pressing against his spine, and all the momentary panic had done was causing his head to collied fiercly with the wall. Jude hadn’t expected such a violet reaction and blinked, about to start rapid-firing apologies, but Ludger put a hand over the other’s mouth and pulled him closer again, shushing him and rubbing the back of his head with his gun hand. No words could be spoken, not when the pair could hear footsteps of hunters seeking their prey, but honey-brown eyes locked with pale grey ones for a few tense moments before Ludger moved his hand from Jude’s mouth and pulled him closer for a more formal, expected kiss. Wary gazes flicked outside of their hiding spot, but guards were dropped for the time lips were pressed.

It was probably just adrenaline, fiercly pumping through their veins for doing such wrong things, and when each pulled away from the other faces were red on pale complexions. They didn’t even know each other. Standing up a little taller again, seeing a break in the formation of their enemies, Ludger’s grip on Jude only tightened while he bolted out, leading this time. He aimed his gun and shot the lock moments before his shoulder collided with the heavy steel. It gave way surprisingly fast to his frame and without any hesitation the pair darted out of the fortress, away from the captivating pressures and to a more free, patient world.

Running was the only thought on both of the individuals minds as their feet slammed onto the ground, not a single slow or exhausting idea invading their heads. Letting up would mean capture, and they would lose whatever just happened. But slowly it pressed into their consciousnesses until Jude staggered to a halt against a tree, breaths coming in rapid, short gasps. Ludger joined him only seconds later, nearly doubled over trying to catch his breath again. The pair grinned at each other, allowing themselves a few moments of relaxation before resuming a quick-walk pace to who knew where? Jude was leading now.

“Hey, back there. Did you…?” Ludger pressed, hesitant to keep going with that sentence, and thankfully Jude understood what he meant. He slowed his walk to keep pace with his companion, thinking.

“I don’t know. You just looked like you needed it in the cell, but I couldn’t exactly touch you behind thick metal bars.”

“Well, whatever was meant by it, thank you. No one has ever done anything like that. I don’t even care if you meant it or not.”

“No problem. I’ve never done that before either.”

An almost awkward silence filled in the air between them until Jude broke it, not liking the ambiguous thoughts entering his mind. Anything else would be better than questioning. “Hey, Ludger…you can stay with me, I have an apartment that we can share. I know you said that you don’t really have anywhere, and you certainly can’t go back after that.”

Blinking his gratitude, Ludger stepped a little closer to Jude until their steps were in sync. Shoulders almost touched but there was just enough space for them to be comfortable.

“Thank you, Jude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: [anon] AU where Spirius agent Ludger is tasked w/ kidnapping a doctor whose research is seen as threatening to Spirius' hold over Elympios and Ludger goes along w/ it until he sees what a good person Jude is and Jude can tell Ludger isn't bad, just in a tough spot w/ a huge debt to pay and convinces him to stop working for Spirius and basically they end up on the run from Spirius hunting them? 
> 
> Ahh, this one was more focused on romance >.> but cuties running away is always a fave


	4. Virgins No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude reacts poorly to the morning after losing his virginity to Ludger.

Night called for darker things to occur that would never happen ordinarily. It was like shadows would conceal the deeds, but unknowing to the do-ers, the morning light would shine harshly and shamefully at them when the sun rose the next day.

Such was the case with the two young lovers, Jude Mathis and Ludger Kresnik. On one particular night, the previous, the older of the pair had felt a confidence in his chest that hadn't been there before. Both had been sharing the same apartment for a while, to save money for the debt, and Jude had always been on the floor at night for the past few weeks. Even though they were dating and would have skin-to-skin contact when the light shone on them, in the conealing darkness it was like touch was forbidden. Once Ludger had invited his companion onto the bed with him, when he heard Jude's body shaking and teeth chattering, but it had been refused and sleep came awkwardly slow for both of them.

The wind had rattled the windows and it seemed like a chill rose between the floorboards where Jude was laying, a blanket drawn over his shoulders. Ludger sat up and rested on his elbows, gazing at his partner's shaking form. Knowing that he would be denied, he spoke softly," Jude, come up here beside me. You're cold."

Much to the older's surprise, his youthful lover rose slowly and, taking his blanket, burrowed under the covers of the other and pressing close to him. In the darkness, his red face was hidden, but the waves of embarrassment practically heated up the room like a furnace.

Ludger had hugged Jude and kissed his forehead, causing him to tilt his head up and look at him, then there was a perfectly innocent kiss, and then suddenly their actions were more violent, more passionate as if the pent-up stress was escaping into the night.

Waking up with a soft groan the next morning, Ludger felt his body aching. His heart jolted when Jude wasn't beside him and yanked back the covers to get out, but looked at himself and grew bashful - only in boxers. Normally he wore a night shirt and pants with boxers to sleep, nothing less. The memories of the actions in the dark slowly crept into his consciousness. At least, in the daze of passion, he'd remembered to put one article of clothing back on in the aftermath.

Half-limping to the bathroom, hearing soft sounds resonating from there, Ludger gently pushed open the cracked door and poked his head in to see Jude. Thankfully fully clothed, the younger was putting a few small bandages onto scratches from his nails while occasionally sniffling, forcing his shaking hands to be steady.

"Jude...are you alright?" Ludger called in softly and stepped in, causing the younger to squeak and turn to face him, holding the bandage box behind his back and looking away. The corners of his eyes were red, betraying his crying.

"I'm okay...Ludger..." Jude muttered and lowered his head slightly, obviously not okay. He wasn't a good liar. Ludger could easily see through that transparent facade and crouched in front of his young lover on the toilet, kissing his hand and closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't stop to ask if you were ready, or if you even wanted to. I...I'll make it up to you, somehow." The older murmured quietly under his breath, barely lifting his pale shamed gaze to the other's honey-brown one.

Jude gave a weary smile with his watery eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Ludger's neck, hugging him and breathing in his scent, always comforting though he never said so. "It's...it's not you, please don't think it's you, Ludger. I'm just...I didn't expect things to happen like that, and it was all fast, and it's...it's not legal, Ludger, you're not a minor anymore like me." His fingers curled into the other's bare skin and held tightly.

Ludger lifted Jude off of the toilet with ease and held him closer to his own chest, gently cradling the young researcher like he was a precious child. He pressed a cautious, careful kiss onto the side of his head and sighed in relief. "Try not to worry, Jude. No one will know. It's our secret. And we don't have to do anything like that again if it makes you nervous."

Sniffling again, Jude gazed at his older lover and chuckled quietly in relief. "Really?"

Taking some toilet paper off of the roll, Ludger gently wiped at the other's eyes and cheeks to get rid of his tears. "I promise. I love you, Jude."

Tightening his grip on Ludger, Jude closed his eyes and whispered," I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: [anon] Imagine Jude and Ludger feeling nervous the next morning after their "first time" ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ 
> 
>  
> 
> cute little babies ;u;


	5. Movie Theater Ugly Crying AU

Working at a movie theater was one of Ludger's many jobs to pay off his endless medical bills. It sucked - there was always tissues, candy, popcorn, lost items. And in the adult movies, the explicit ones, well…it wasn't pleasant to be assigned to rated M for Mature.

But luckily, this one that Ludger was assigned to take care of was that one sad dog movie, Marley and Me or something. Almost anything played in this theater, Ludger had seen many times. It seemed as though all of the seats were empty and he stepped in with two trash bags, one nearly full and the other empty. Row by row he went, picking up the trash left by lazy inhabitants until he heard something, unbelievably he hadn't heard it before - though the older man was wearing earbuds. Taking one out, now the sound was very obvious - there was still someone in here, who was sobbing through the credits. Great. Setting down the trash bags, Ludger spotted the crying individual and made his way through the tightly packed seats.

Crouching down in front of him, Ludger pulled out one of those small packs of about ten tissues and handed it to the black haired teen. "Dude, come on. It's a movie."

The teen wiped at his eyes with his sleeves, taking the tissues offered and tearing the plastic wrapping with shaking fingers, blowing his nose and taking quivering breaths. He couldn't even seem to talk through his crying, though after a few awkward seconds of Ludger rubbing the other's shoulder with his hand, the younger exhaled and looked up with a very embarrassed smile on his face.

"T-thank you…I knew this would be sad, but…man, dogs dying are the worst." He brushed the tissue along his cheek and chuckled, closing red-rimmed eyes.

Ludger couldn't help but roll his own pale gaze. "It's not so sad when you watch it a few dozen times. Now come on up, I have to clean this place for the next viewing. Can't have you loitering around. What's your name?"

Getting to his feet, the teen responded," Jude. Jude Mathis." Taking a quick scan to read his name tag, Jude offered his hand in greeting. "Sorry about using my left, Ludger - but I don't think you'd want my snot in yours. Sorry we had to meet under my pathetic circumstances."

"Hey man, no worries." Ludger shook the hand offered and helped Jude to his feet, holding on perhaps a few seconds too long before letting go. "Maybe I'll see you at the next popular dying dog movie."

"Maybe so." Jude chuckled and began to walk down the steep steps, throwing the tissues in the trash can on the way out. As his small frame turned the corner and vanished, Ludger gazed after him for a few seconds and then shook his head, continuing to clean. What a nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: [anon] How about the "i work at a movie theatre and i’m cleaning up after the movie is over and you’re the only person left because you’re ugly crying" 
> 
> Jude is me xD


	6. Direct-Tether ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“So, Jude…” Milla’s voice was a little awkward, as if about to bring up an abnormal subject. Which is what the spirit goddess would do normally - but she never acted bashful, which made this strange.

“Hm?” Jude let his grip on a pencil slack slightly, pausing from writing to gaze at his companion.

“Word on the spirit street tells me…you know, you direct-tethered with the spirit Ludger.” Milla sat down next to Jude and looked briefly at what the young researcher was writing but whatever it was, it clearly wasn’t very interesting to the spirit goddess.

Jude nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, that’s true. He told me that he’s not commonly called upon in battle like, say, your Four Great Spirits. And I guess wanted to be used? Strange spirit…”

Milla tapped her chin in thought, she knew of the fickle spirit and that he’d had desire to direct-tether with a human for a long time. “So…you are not exactly a…you know, you lost your…”

“Wait, Milla, hold the phone for a second.” Jude chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “You make it seem like…like a rogue thing.”

“Well, Jude, one does not just direct-tether with spirits all willy-nilly. That is…very, very informal. And I would suggest now that you have performed this personal act with Ludger, that you don’t with anyone else. Stay loyal to him.”

“A-what!?” Jude blinked in confusion. “Milla, I didn’t do that!”

“You…did not direct-tether?”

“I did, but you’re making it all weird!” His face now a little more red, Jude crossed his arms in front of his chest and grumbled quietly, breathing out a slightly irritated huff. The teen resumed writing on the paper, a frown dancing on his lips now.

“I apologize for upsetting you, Jude. But doing something like that is very…special, to a spirit. It is nearly the closest thing we can come to love.” Milla explained and looked at the sky. That was the only way to explain it, though Jude was probably too young to understand love.

“Like love…?” Jude murmured, thinking of Ludger’s excited gaze when he agreed to direct-tether with him. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but after hearing insight from a spirit herself, it was making a little more sense. The poor guy had just been wanting to get close to someone…or was there another motive?

“He’s probably prancing around, joyously claiming your tether virginity.” Milla broke Jude’s train of thought and the teen snapped back rapidly,“ No way! Stop!”

The two quickly fell into a tussle and off of the tree stump they had been sharing, Milla easily holding the smaller Jude onto the ground and laughing. The younger growled and twisted under his friend, managing to wriggle out of her grasp and push her off. “Thanks for the grass stains, Maxwell.” He grumbled while observing his white and now green lab coat, just sighing and looking up. Milla merely chuckled and brushed grass off of her skin and clothes, taking a seat by her friend and sighing.

“It’s good that you did that with him, you know. Not many humans take a liking to spirits, and certainly don’t want to form a bond like that.”

“Well, if anything, he’s a little cute. I’ll take him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: [anon] AU where Ludger is a spirit who direct-tethers with Jude. Only later does Jude learn the significance of it. xD


	7. Tokyo Ghoul AU

The severe weather warning had caused a panic in both Ludger and his roommate, Jude. Each for different reasons - Ludger didn't exactly have desire to get washed away in a storm, and wouldn't be able to recover whatever was damaged or lost.

Jude, because he was terrified of losing control and eating his best friend.

Three days into the hold, both were feeling a cabin fever setting in their bodies. Jude appeared stressed in the manner his pacing increased in frequency by day. It was strange to see this behavior in the young researcher - normally he was the one who would be calmly watching the storm continuously rage outside. And it had been like that, in the first and second day. But now Ludger was the one watching his companion with concern, noting oddly how he hadn't eaten anything. The younger of the pair never ate at home normally, but having been here for three days, surely he would be starving.

"Jude, come with me. You need to eat something." Ludger pushed himself to his feet, approaching the other and putting a hand gently on his shoulder. Jude put one of his own hands onto his head and whimpered softly, rubbing at his eyes and trying to ignore the hollow feeling of hunger, and how appetizing his roommate's scent was…having been a ghoul as of a year now, he'd always managed to slip away and eat even with Ludger his constant companion. And the other never asked, which allowed them to get along famously. And each was a good friend to the other.

Jude was certain that his eyes weren't normal anymore. They were that ugly red, and he kept his face turned away from the other out of paranoia. Ludger could sense that something was definitely very wrong and tried to pull his hands away from his face, only to be met with a furiously hissed," Let go!"

"Jude, I'm trying to help you. Don't be too nervous to eat - I know the storm is really scary, but I think we'll be okay." Ludger tried to reassure the smaller other, who was trembling now, trying to resist just lunging over and attacking. His breathing was animalistic and laborious, hitching every other second.

Jude bit his tongue to try and stop, tasting his own blood and knew that if Ludger didn't leave, now, he could die. But he couldn't talk, if he opened his mouth, then he would snap.

Much to his dismay, the other did the opposite of what he silently willed and pulled him onto the ground with him and hugged him. Being so close to Ludger's life-pumping artery made Jude's mouth drool and he furiously tried to wipe at his chin, eyes shut tightly. "Just calm down…you'll be fine…" Ludger murmured and closed his own eyes, unknowingly causing Jude hell. Feeling the last thread of his will fray and then break, his head raised and he lunged, teeth sinking deeply into the thick skin between the shoulder and the neck.

Ludger screamed and dug his nails into Jude's shoulders, falling backwards and writhing on the ground, knees connecting fiercely with the smaller's stomach and nearly knocked him off but desperate to satisfy his hunger now, Jude's talon-like grip seized harder. Ludger continuously hit Jude but he held on with an iron-locked jaw, until he finally surrendered and his cries of pain faded to just whimpers and sharp yelps whenever Jude bit down again.

Jude, still retaining some of his mind, avoided the same spot too often and would move from one patch of flesh to the next like clockwork. Ludger occasionally tried to jerk away but the smaller sank his sharp nails in and held him in place and continued to eat, for an hour until he finally stepped off. The older lay nearly unconscious in a thick pool of his own blood, and Jude wasted not a single second when he got to his feet and staggered into his room, snatching an emergency medical kit he had under his bed for when something like this happened - he'd feared snapping since day one. Returning to Ludger's side, his hands worked like magic and began to treat each of the wounds. With the rain smashing against the roof Jude worked for hours, trying desperately to save his best friend who had passed out.

Doing all that he could, the room and its inhabitants looking like an episode of CSI, Jude sat back and wiped at his eyes with his wrist, he'd cried enough tears of regret while fighting to keep Ludger alive. And it seemed by the steadying breathing that he would win. His shoulders slumping in relief, Jude lay beside his unconscious companion and fell into exhausted sleep, feeling the cold, thick blood deep into his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: [anon] How bout a Tokyo ghoul AU where Ludger and Jude have been friends for so long, but one of them has been keeping the secret that they're a ghoul from the other. That secret becomes revealed when hunger overtakes them and attacks the other, only for them to be accepting of that fact. Who's who is up to you (lol that rhymes)


	8. Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt Ludger, caring Jude.

Quiet knuckles rapped against the door to Ludger's apartment, and as Jude expected, there was no answer. He had thought about bringing others, but doing that would seem...a bit too on-coming. So instead he had come solo to see how one of his best friends was faring. He'd asked, surprisingly calmly, for space after losing Elle. Though who knew how he was acting in privacy?

Taking out a key that he always had with him, Jude unlocked the door and slipped in as quietly as possible. It had been four days, and his fear for Ludger had only mounted in that time until it boiled over. He hadn't answered texts, picked up phone calls, or tried to reach out to anyone. It was almost like he had completely shut down, like with Julius. Hearing the door click softly behind him, Jude stepped in and the first thing he noticed was the mess.

Normally this room was tidy, just like the rest of the apartment. But now dishes were left undone, things that should have been in one place were in another, and it just looked...wrong. A frown settling on his face, Jude stepped over a blanket that was on the floor near the entrance and made his way to the room where Ludger resided. What if he wasn't even here? This door was closed as well, and his slim fingers gently gripped at the handle and twisted, pushing open to reveal his best friend sleeping on the bed.

Jude's face screwed up slightly when the smell hit him, of food beginning to rot and the fact that Ludger had probably been in this bed for those four days, hardly moving, and needed a shower. Gently he stepped past the mess on the floor and sat on the edge of his bed, just gazing at him. "Oh, Ludger..." He murmured softly under his breath and brushed back his black and white hair, seeing the other's pale face set in a disturbed frown. After a few heartbeats passed his fingers moved to gently grip onto his shoulder and shook to wake him.

As expected, it took a more firm shake to get Ludger to rouse. His eyes fluttered while struggling to come back to consciousness, exhaling a sharp breath and looking up at Jude. He was a pathetic sight and he knew it. Their gazes met for a few moments, then he laid his head back down and sighed, eyelids too heavy to keep open. Jude knew this would take a lot of effort and, without speaking, swung his arms around Ludger's painfully taunt body and awkwardly lifted the taller other. He didn't seem to protest and just sighed, resting his head onto Jude's chest and letting himself stay limp.

Jude went into the bathroom with his companion and leaned him against the outer side of the tub. He turned the handle and got the water to be a warm temperature, while getting the water to that desired heat he turned and began to strip off Ludger's clothing. His hands were gentle and caring, and the other put up no kind of fight to the treatment. "Come on, Ludger, you can help me at least a little bit." Jude growled when trying to lift up the other, finally managing to set him in the warm bathwater.

Tossing all the clothing aside, Jude rolled up his sleeves and began to clean Ludger. He started with his greasy hair, lathering shampoo in his slim fingers and running them through the black and white strands gently. His brown eyes were half open with concern while grabbing a cup and filled it with the bathwater, tilting it over Ludger's head and washing out some of the suds. The older other felt, for the hundredth time, tears stinging at his eyes and he lowered his head, trying to fight them back. Jude took notice to the behavior and sighed softly, setting the cup aside and hugging his wet form, ignoring the fact that the droplets were seeping into his clothes. "It's alright, Ludger..." He whispered reassuringly and felt the other's arms lift up to encase him in a tight embrace.

A minute or so passed of them in this embrace, until Ludger let go and Jude leaned back. He grabbed a bar of soap and began to run it over Ludger's skin, knowing that under any other circumstances, this would have been awkward. But neither seemed to care when his fingertips grazed over areas that should have been private and sensitive, Jude's only focus to get his companion clean. After another hair washing, he began to drain the tub and grabbed a towel. This time, Ludger actually helped himself stand up and stood still when his friend dried him off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Jude lead Ludger into his bedroom and went searching through his drawers to pull out some pajamas. Feeling a little stronger, the older took the soft clothing and dressed himself. Jude's fingers gently intertwined with Ludger's and led him out to the table. "What do you want to eat, Ludger?"

Ludger was silent, and Jude seated him with a sigh. He stepped into the small kitchen area and rummaged through, most of the food was spoiled at this point. All he had was cheap ramen noodles. Deciding that would have to do, he grabbed a small pot and filled it with water, then set it over a fire to begin boiling. While it heated, the younger crouched down beside Ludger and ran his fingertips over his knuckles gently. No words would help, would penetrate the pain. So they sat in silence until the sound of hot water boiling forced Jude to get up and attend to making the food. Once done, he put the steaming bowl of noodles in front of Ludger and sat beside him.

Seeing that he wouldn't eat on his own, Jude lifted a forkful and silently urged his mouth open and began to feed him. Treating him like a small child, bite by bite was eaten slowly. About when the bowl was halfway empty, something awakened in Ludger and he took the fork for himself, almost instantly beginning to eat ravenously. "That's it..." Jude smiled and went to get a glass of water. After a few more minutes passed and everything was eaten, Jude led Ludger into his bedroom again and set him onto the mattress.

The look of quiet gratitude in the older's eyes was enough for a million words, and Jude returned it with a soft smile. Then both moved mechanically, a natural fluid movement that they knew was coming. Ludger's hand cupped Jude's face and pulled him closer, the younger closing his honey-brown eyes and resting fingers against his leg and leaning up. Lips met quietly, and the kiss was drawn out for many heartbeats until Jude's need for air made him break away slowly. Ludger's pale gaze searched his companion's and then he pulled him closer, grip surprisingly strong for being so weak at that moment. "Don't leave, Jude. Please." He whispered shakily into his ear, fingers quaking while they tightened into his clothing.

Resting his chin against the other's shoulder, Jude murmured back," I won't. I promise." Together the pair sat in silence, each enjoying the other's presence of just being there. The most painful curve had been turned, and now Ludger knew that, while the memory of his daughter would always hurt, the sting of pain would lessen and good things would remain. A tear slipped form the corner of his eye while holding the other and he whispered softly," Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: maya - How about Jude goes to check on Ludger the day after they return from the Land of Canaan (without Elle).


	9. Ass Pivot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every chance he gets, Jude Snap Pivots behind Ludger just to grope/smack his booty. >,> Sometimes in the weirdest of places."

"He just doesn't seem like that kind of a guy to me." Ludger absently sighed as he leaned forward on his elbows, eyes darting off to the side. His companion, Milla, was listening intently. They had been having a somewhat normal conversation until she brought up one of Jude's signature moves, and Ludger definitely had something to say about that.

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Milla mused and she couldn't help the amused chuckle that graced her features at the sight of her friend's expression. "He was always more of a private kind of guy...but I did see what he did last battle." "And he does that during sessions too! It's so quick I can barely even register what happened until after the fact." Ludger rested his face in the crook of his arm with a somewhat dramatic sigh. "Granted, he only does it in battles that really aren't serious, but it's a huge distraction and I can't exactly focus when he's-"

Just then, Jude pushed his way into the apartment building. He was carrying two bags full of groceries and a few tomatoes were teetering dangerously close to the edge of the bag. "I'm back!" He exclaimed cheerfully, giving his boyfriend an especially bright smile before bustling into the kitchen and putting things away. As if on a cue, Milla got to her feet.

"I think I'm going to go training again. Shall we regroup for dinner with everyone else somewhere?"

Ludger waved his hand absently. "No, I'll make something here."

Jude was setting some of the red fruit into a bowl atop the counter but he paused and gazed over to his two friends, a finger curiously tapping against his chin. "Aren't you going to at least show her to the door? Be a gentleman, Ludger."

The Kresnik muttered something under his breath and reluctantly got to his feet, something about how the door wasn't five feet away and she could show herself out. His pale eyes were half open after he shut it slowly, and then sharply exhaled when Jude did it _again_.

There was a brief rush of air that blew past Ludger's ears when Jude briefly vanished from the physical space of the room, and then he could feel the black-haired man behind himself. His Snap-Pivot skill was very handy in battle and it had saved him several times from dangerous wounds, but when he used it for evil like this, Ludger could only curse the spidery orbs that allowed him to learn it. Jude's practiced hands rested on his lower back and inched further, stopping only at his back pockets and then slipping his fingers into the slit of the cloth. "What is it you're making for dinner? I'd love to help." His tone was casual, as if he wasn't borderline erotically touching him.

Ludger stood rigidly and kept his gaze forward, refusing to give the other the reaction he wanted. "Something with tomatoes."

"Of course." One of Jude's hands pulled from the back pocket and up his side, slipping beneath one of the suspender straps and pressing into the faint dips of his ribs through the fabric of his shirt. "You know, I could think of something I'd like to have for di-"

Ludger reached up quickly and turned sharply, grabbing Jude's hands and then shoving him back a few feet. His pale face was lit up as much as the fruit he so loved. "Please, Jude, for the love of the gods can you take your ten to a three? I can't focus when you do that, you almost let me get killed by a monster during training because you did your nasty little trick. I can't focus."

When the older man blinked, his boyfriend was no longer standing in front of him. There was that familiar rush of air and then the persistent set of hands were resting against his lower back yet again. "You love it, don't you?" Jude rose up on his toes and let one arm loop around Ludger's torso while his hand stretched further down and started to rub brief circles against his inner thigh.

Ludger breathed out a frustrated sigh, but did nothing to stop the other's advances. "I'm not answering that question. However, that doesn't change the fact that I really don't appreciate you doing that in battle."

"We're not in battle." Jude hummed simply as if that solved all the questions that his companion could possibly have.

"We're about to _get_ into a battle if you don't knock it off." Ludger hissed softly.

"And yet I don't see you making a move to escape. All this time you could easily just pull up your shield. Or just turn around and push me away. The way I see it, you have plenty of options to escape." Jude's voice was uncharacteristically smug.

Ludger made a slight 'tsk' noise and crossed his arms, effectively trapping one of Jude's against his torso. "Maybe I don't want to be a rude boyfriend and tell you off."

"But you just did tell me off." Jude hummed and he snaked his arm free, carding his fingers through Ludger's black and white hair at the nape of his neck and then tugging it back just a bit. The older man hissed softly and stepped to turn but Jude had him almost trapped. He didn't exactly have a retort and he just stood there quietly, feeling the other's free hand continue to massage his ass through the thin fabric of his pocket. "If you tell me to stop and mean it, I will."

Ludger was silent for a few more moments before relaxing against the shorter man and tilting his head to press a kiss onto his lips. "Hmph, fine. First we're changing who's running the scene here." He uncrossed his arms and grabbed Jude's wrists quickly, shoving him against the wall and pinning them above his head while peppering little pecks onto his neck. The younger man laughed breathlessly, having it knocked out of his lungs from the force of the hit. Suddenly Ludger found himself gripping at air, his fingers splayed on the wall in front of him. A familiar pair of hands were against his ass _again_.

"I don't think so."


End file.
